


Red-Handed (Penis Version)

by HoneyGrunge



Series: Timothy Lawrence/Reader [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Boot Worship, Coitus Interruptus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mommy Kink, Other, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Switching, TPS timeline, Uncircumcised Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 14:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You, a nurse working on Helios Station, are awakened late at night to treat a special patient's emergency. Little do you know just how interesting this standard night is about to get...CW: Wounds and blood>Gender neutral, no pronouns are used to refer to the reader, but you are called mommy. This is written for someone with a penis and it focuses on anal penetration. See the first work in the series for vaginal sex ☆





	Red-Handed (Penis Version)

**Author's Note:**

> See work one for content notes!

-"Medbay 1 requires immediate care. Report for duty. Med bay 1 requires immediate care. Report for duty. Med-"

Roused from your much-needed sleep, you curse and fumble to turn off the alarm screeching from the small med bot. It's cheerfully bouncing at the side of your bed, completely ignorant of your annoyance.

"Mmmmpphhh....can't you get someone else? I thought my shift was over, dammit," you grumble, but sit up anyway, knowing that if you refused you would likely be fired.

"Your immediate assistance is required, your patient is in need of grafting. You have two minutes," the bot chirps in its high-pitched, metallic voice, turning about and quickly whizzing back out the door to finish whatever directive it has next.

"I love my job I love my job I love my job," you mutter under your breath as you yank on a shirt, squinting at yourself in the mirror to make sure you at least don't look like you just woke up. You do, but a quick glance at the clock reveals that you simply don't have the time to do anything about it. Fortunately, whatever wounded soul is requesting treatment likely won't mind your horrendous dark circles; they're quite a common occurrence on this moonbase.

You slip on your shoes and hustle your way out the door, walking as quickly as possible to the first bay. It doesn't take long, since your living quarters are located in the medical quadrant for easy access. Ticking down the medbay numbers while you walk past, you frown when you notice a smudge of fresh blood against the wall. A couple feet away there's a puddle in front of the fast travel, and then a continuous splattering leading all the way up to the first bay.

When the door opens, you can't help but freeze at the scene in front of you.

"J-john? Sir?"

The handsome and well-known rank 2 manager is sprawled halfway on and halfway off of the operating table, deep kraggon claw marks violently revealing the stark white bridge of his collarbone and flashes of his ribs as the wounds trail down to his groin. His skin is white as a sheet and his chest is rapidly rising and falling, further indicating his state of shock and hyperventilation.

"Holy SHIT," you whisper joining the surgical specialist droid, which has already applied emergency Anshin New-U flesh grafts to the deepest parts of the wounds. You busy yourself with his upper half, injecting two stabilizers to reverse his shock and help boost the platelets he's lost in the fast travel back to Helios. As you're holding gauze to the injection sites, you glance up at his face, doing a double take when you notice the reddish hue of his hair. Either John's suddenly decided to become a redhead, or this is-

"Timothy??? I mean-Mr. Lawrence? What the HELL have you gotten yourself into?"

You're familiar with him; in fact, you were briefly classmates in college, and on top of that you were also one of the head nurses overseeing his recovery from the experimental doppelganger surgery. He'd just been a pale, nerdy waif during your college days; so delicate that you'd been afraid that you might break him if you smacked his shoulder too hard. You'd thought him attractive back then too, and in fact kind of missed the slender arch of his neck. Still, you'd always found John attractive too, and now that a mix of the both of them is right in front of you...a tiny blush creeps up your cheeks and despite the seriousness of the situation, you can't help but feel ashamed at how utterly gross and unprofessional you look.

You'd never told him that you liked him.

"I was on Elpis," he whispers, eyes slowly losing their glassy quality as the painkillers and homeostasis boosters start to work their magic. "I um...I miiight have lost my balance and fallen into a kraggon nest."

A shakey smile greets your gaze when you turn your attention away from the rapidly healing grafts to his blood-smeared face. Relief floods your system; if he's making small jokes he should be fine. You're about to comment on how long it's been when his face twists, reacting to a stabbing jolt of pain as his damaged nerves attach to the intrusive grafts.

"I just w-want my mommmmm," he sobs, reaching down to try and hold the wound as it heals. You grab his wrist and pull his hand away, not wanting even more bacteria to be introduced to the already sterilized wounds. "I WANT MY MOM!" he yells, starting to fight against the bot.

You bite your lip, debating whether or not to call a psychologist to the medbay. As part of the doppelganger program, Timothy had to fake his death. It's no secret that his less-than-loving mother had all but laughed when she'd been informed, but nobody had offered psychological services to the new employee because he just hadn't seemed too deeply affected.

Unsure of what to do and afraid that he might break the robot, you reach out and start to gently rub the pectoral unaffected by the damage. He jolts, snapping out of the panic and looking around the room with wide eyes, seeming as if he has no idea where he is. Finally, he looks at you, confusion then recognition crossing his angular features.

"Um...hey. I would ask how you've been but uh...your hand is kind of on my boob."

"It's not a boob though, it's a pec. Jesus Tim, I thought you'd taken anatomy classes in college."

You quickly remove your hand from his (very pleasantly firm) "boob" and awkwardly cross your arms, hoping that your face isn't burning as you've just realized that his briefs are partially torn and at least half of his...well, half of his everything is showing, thankfully minus the most exciting bits.

"Oho my god, first you fondle my boob THEN you stare at my junk, you're the worst nurse ever," he snorts, but when you search his face for any offense, all you find is a teasing smirk.

"I-I didn't mean to, I just LOOKED and it was THERE all poking out into the open!" you defend yourself, losing the battle to maintain your composure when he just laughs and wiggles to get more coverage out of the bloodied blanket (GOD his laugh is beyond adorable).

"So," you start, desperate to change the subject as you watch the droid work on the areas that need manual graft filling. "How you been?"

"This place sucks ass," he replies without missing a beat. "The only good thing is that I'm not a virgin anymore because of this new body. Some lady just came up to me in a bar yesterday, asked me to buy her a drink, and next thing you know I'm neck deep in pussy."

A jolt of jealousy spears your chest and you can't help but cave in on yourself a little bit, confidence destroyed. Of course he wouldn't be into you anymore, if he ever even was. He can get all the hottest, snootiest assholes on Helios now, and you don't quite think you can match that standard.

"But here's the thing, I called her mommy when I was cumming and she kicked me out into the hallway without my pants," he giggles out of absolutely nowhere. "I came reaaalllyyyy fast too, I think she was super disappointed. Hope Jack isn't too mad if he finds out...."

Your jaw drops and you stare at him like he'd just smacked you, trying your best not to laugh when he blinks, realizing what he just divulged.

"Oh my god, I really didn't mean to say that," he weakly backpedals, HIS face burning now as he tries not to look at you.

"It's the meds, they make you loopy," you softly explain, sweating as you realize that this is a huge chance to make a move (or rudely exploit his embarrassment). A thrill runs up your spine and you sidle a bit closer to him, unable to believe what you're about to say.

"I mean...I wouldn't have kicked you out."

Now it's his turn to gape, staring at you as if he just realized that you existed. "Wait...what?"

"I would've let you call me mommy. Or daddy, whichever you want."

You shrug as nonchalantly as possible, fiddling with a package of gauze while he splutters next to you.

"I-you-uh....huh," he says, suddenly shy and incredibly flustered. "So...you mean you uh...yoooouuuuuu would have sex? With-with me?"

"Yeah. I liked you even before all this," you say, hoping it doesn't just sound like you're saying that to get into his "handsomer" pants.

"Uh-huh yeah, sure, nobody wanted a piece of THAT boney ass," he self deprecates, giving you a critical squint full of doubt - but also very renewed interest.

"You had three moles right under your chin, one behind your right ear, and your left maxillary canine was crooked," you announce, desperate to provide proof to back up your claims.

"Oooookay that's just creepy," he cringes, but he looks far from creeped out.

He looks...excited.

"Oh man, never thought I'd be so glad I almost died," he chuckles, sliding off of the table and prodding at the mostly healed skin before rummaging in his backpack for a new outfit. "So uh...do you, like, wanna do it now, orrrrr?....."

"Let me just...go shower and try not to look like a skag just shit me out," you beg, and he nods.

"Yeah, okay, sure. I'll shower too. And um...I'll get a condom. Meet me at the Hub of Heroism, in front of the food vendors."

"Sure," you agree, still painfully awkward due to the suddenness of the situation. He is too though, so at least there's that.

You scurry back to your room, flying into a tizzy, grabbing your razor and exfoliating body wash before anything else.

This has to be perfect.

When you get there's he's hunched over, hands braced on his knees while he squints at the dessert vendors. You take the opportunity to study his side profile, especially noting his boots. GOD, what you wouldn't do to get stepped on by those babies.

Maybe you could get some quid pro quo going.

"Hey," you call, stopping a few feet from him and trying not to stare too hard at the cutthroat angle of his jawline. He jumps and slams his head into the edge of the upper machines, the hot dog ones (you're in the mood for SOMEthing phallic, but it's definitely no hot dog).

"SHIT DAMN HELL," he yells, grabbing his head and standing back up. "Agh, sorry. That just...is there a hole in my skull?? Do you see a hole?"

You check his offered head, finally finding it impossible to part his immaculate coif in order to actually SEE any damage he might've taken.

"No...looks fine."

"Lies," he grumbles, turning and grabbing the mini strawberry cake he'd just bought. But when he stands he's holding two, offering you the [reader's favorite flavor] one.

"I remembered you used to eat these in class," he sheepishly explains, blushing a tad and dropping his eyes when you take it. He's so different from how he's acted these past few weeks; he's been so confident and outgoing with this new face and physique. But now he's shy, and awkward.

Just like the Timothy you used to know.

"Thanks Timmy," you whisper, leaning in for a kiss and sending him into a shudder of pleasure.

"Before we h-have sex, could we just...cuddle?" he asks, starting to walk to the center of the Hub. The place is empty since it's almost 2 am, and you can't help but wonder exactly where he's taking you.

"I'd love to cuddle!" you agree, unwrapping the cake and digging in, almost bumping into him when he suddenly stops in front of the elevator to John's (or Jack's, as he insists everyone calls him) office.

".....where are we going?" you ask, trying to swallow the chunk of cake so you don't look like an idiot when he turns around.

"Jack's office!" Tim proudly exclaims, placing a perfect hand on his perfect hip and standing tall, dangling a key in your face. "I have access. I mean I shouldn't be there after midnight, but it's kiiiind of a special occasion."

He turns on his heel and strides towards the elevator, and you trot after him, entering the escalator and watching as he uses the key to start the ascent. After a few seconds, you decide it's appropriate to begin what you've wanted for quite a while now.

You lean in, surprising him with the movement, and gently press your lips into the side of his throat. His pulse flutters beneath your touch, but he doesn't move away.

"Can I touch you?" you ask.

"Ohohoooo yeah," he whispers, slipping an arm behind you and pulling you closer. He's taller than you by about 6 inches, so you have to stand on your tippy toes to reach his lips.

As soon as your mouths make contact, he's leaning into you, squeezing your bodies together and pouring intensity into the kiss. His tongue insists on gaining entry, so you let your lips part for him, slipping your fingers into his red tinted hair and letting your eyes slit. His are closed, a look of utter bliss painted across his face as he tastes the cake on your tongue. After a few long seconds of the embrace, he breaks the kiss, ducking down to nuzzle your chest, which is half exposed by the casual sweater you'd tossed on to curb the chills of anxiety. You'd been unsure if it were a little too casual, but this is Tim. If he's going to judge you, it'll be meant as a joke. 

"I'm kind of a nipple man," Tim shares, planting small kisses all over your collarbone and whining as you tug on a fistful of his hair.

"Did I say you could kiss my chest?" you whisper, letting a tinge of threat fill your voice. Tim glances up, pupils blown wide with pleasure and the ambient lighting of the elevator.

"No, mommy," he whines, and you find that you enjoy the rush of control that floods your system at his submissive response. You've never tried the mommy label before, but you have a feeling it won't be the last time you take on the title for him.

The elevator interrupts the heated moment, its doors sliding open to reveal the long hallway to the high-up managerial office. Tim grabs your hand and tugs, leading you with a sense of desperate purpose past the darkened claptrap cubicles.

"Heyyyyy! You guys come to visit me?" an all too familiar metallic voice calls, and you can barely suppress a groan of disappointment.

Tim whirls, fists clenched and a snarl of utter spite gracing his face.

"Shut the HELL up you goddamn piece of CRAP! If you let ANYONE know I'm here I will THROW you down the INCINERATOR!" Tim yells, gesticulating wildly as the small robot cowers then zooms away.

"Sorry I just, I HATE those things," he sighs, grabbing your hand again and dragging you to the end of the hallway. The massive doors slide open to allow you entry; a small gasp escapes your lips as you take in the sight.

The view is incredible: the lights are off, save the waterfalls' underwater bulbs. The only other light in the room comes from the moon below, reflecting off of the water and painting the ceiling with an ever-changing kaleidoscope of red, orange, and the occasional flare of purple.

"It's gorgeous," you breathe, awkwardness slipping away as the thrill of the situation overtakes you.

"Yeah, well. Gorgeous place for a gorgeous person," Tim jokes, leaning back in for another kiss. You moan into his mouth, suddenly realizing just how hard you really are.

Tim leads you up to the manager's spacey desk, seating himself and beckoning for you to come over.

"This seat has endorphin receptors - get over here and try them!" he calls, pulling off his jacket and flinging it to the floor, working on pulling off the yellow sweater next. You walk up to him, slipping onto the padded arm of the chair and nuzzling the top of his hair.

"So are you gonna waste time talking or are we actually gonna get down to business?" you demand, cocking a brow and reveling in the hungry look on the doppelganger's face. He moves to take off his pants and you stop him, shrugging when he gives you a questioning look.

"I just...I thought you could let me get some boot action in tonight, if you're ok with it," you offer, and he gives you a teasing smirk.

"Mhmmmm, so I'm not the only kinky one here tonight, huh?"

"Oh shut up," you growl, smacking the exposed expanse of his belly and slipping down off the chair, kneeling in front of him. You slip out of your own shoes, knees shivering against the cool floor as he shifts and raises a boot to rest against your thigh. Glancing up at him, you notice with glee that his jaw is set and his eyebrows are drawn; he looks severe now, not shy or submissive.

He's a switch, the icing on top of this sexy cake.

"C'mon, don't make daddy wait," he prompts, gauging your reaction to his use of the d-word. You groan in response, pussy pulsing in need as you lower yourself to nuzzle the slightly weathered material. You begin to lick, placing kisses, sometimes low, sometimes high enough to be on his leg instead of the sturdy material. He allows this to go on for a few minutes, but then in slight boredom he pulls his leg away and suddenly pushes the toe of the boot up between your legs.

"Ride it," he commands, reaching down to undo his zipper and work himself out of the restraining pants. You obey, your gaze fixated on his movements, desperate to finally see all that you'd only caught a glimpse of in the medbay. He shifts, wiggling a bit, finally breathing a sigh of relief when his cock pops out.

"Oh god, daddy," you whimper, soaking in every detail of his cock. He's thick, REALLY thick, and long as well. The head is prominent and flared; you can hardly wait to feel it rubbing into your P-spot. The tip is covered by a bunched, tight foreskin, already leaking precum as it throbs in his grip. It's veiny, but not too much, just enough to offer extra stimulation during the deed. While you study him you brace your hands on his thighs, grinding down onto the boot with abandon and desire, biting your lip as you gives himself some indulgent strokes, playing with his tip before pulling the velvety looking skin down below the flared pink cap of his glans.

"I think it's mommy's turn," he says, and you open your eyes only to see him desperate again, his beautiful heterochromatic eyes taking on an irresistible and equally adorable lost puppy quality.

"I think so too."

He moans as you climb him, finally settling between his legs and pushing his hand away. You settle your own hand at his base, watching a droplet of precum as it slips down his shaft, gently pulling his foreskin back forward

"Mmmmmmmm baby, you're so hard for mommy," you breathe, leaning forward to lap at the tip, gently ghosting a loving finger up his twitching shaft and enjoying his hungry whine.

"Please suck me mommy, please," he begs, staring down at you with pleading eyes while you continue to tease his tip, gently sucking on the sensitive foreskin until he lets out a gasping whimper.

"I don't think I'm gonna last if you keep doing that," he warns, so you cease your teasing and stand up to slip into the chair next to him, gasping when he slips a hand down your pants to delve beneath your underwear and grasp your needy dick. By now, you're just as desperate as him, and just as eager to get to the most important part of the night.

"I know I said I wanted to snuggle first, but....I don't think I can wait," he says as he gives you a series of demanding pumps. You nod in agreement, reaching down to shimmy out of your sweater and everything else as quickly as possible. Tim pulls a small tube of oil-based lube out of his pocket and hands it to you along with the condom.

"Neither can I," you whisper, swinging a leg over his lap and settling yourself over him. He hands you the condom and you work it down onto him, teasingly lubing him up as he fumbles to kick off his boots.

"Uh, huh, sorry I just, I can't wear shoes while fucking, it just feels weird," he sheepishly explains. Finally, everything's all set, his large hands planted on your hips as he greedily stares at your hardening nipples. You lean forward to encourage him to suck, and suck he does, practically consuming you in his desperation. Steadying yourself, you slowly lower your hips until you feel his blunt head pressing into you; you reach down to guide him and gasp when his girth breaches you.

"Wait!" he gasps, squeezing you hard enough to halt your descent. "Shouldn't you stretch or something?"

You give him a mischievous smirk, shaking your head. "I stretched in the shower."

Before he can respond you've dropped yourself down onto his lap, taking him whole in one slick move. It burns, but the lube from your shower prep added to his oil makes the stretched sensation pleasant instead of painful.

"Oh FUCK," he yells after releasing your nipple with a wet pop, his fingers digging deep into the flesh of your waist. "GOD yes!"

"You're so expressive for mommy," you praise, grinding yourself slowly, adjusting quickly to his size. Without further ado you start to ride him, grinding your hips down onto his as he writhes beneath you, moaning and whimpering constant exclamations of pleasure as you begin to bounce. Your dick bumps his belly with each downward movement, prompting him to take it in hand once more, allowing it to slide in and out of his loose grip. The stimulation is almost too much. Your thighs tremble and you leak precum, almost embarrassed at how fast you're getting worked up.

But then, you hear a faint clunk.

Tim freezes beneath you, eyes snapping back open. He lunges up out of the chair with you still on top of him, pausing to let you stumble off of him in confusion.

"Grab your clothes!" he hisses, grabbing his own clothes and bolting for...a vent???

"What???" you grit out in frustration, jumping when you hear a familiar voice echoing down the hallway.

"NO! I said I wanted it done by TONIGHT, not fucking TOMORROW!" Jack yells, and you realize just how close you are to being fired. So you follow Tim into the vents, swearing when you slam your arm into the grate while closing it.

You move quite a ways in before settling into a much larger space, glancing at Tim while you try to get comfortable.

"....we could still finish in here. I mean I know it's not the best but....it's something," he suggests, looking frustrated but also thrilled at almost having been caught.

"Ok," you agree, not wanting your roommate to see you bringing a man that looks like Jack himself into the dorm apartment. And public bathroom sex just...doesn't sound appealing right now, to say the least.

"Ok just use your clothes as cushioning," he guides, settling his own stuff below you and helping you set it all up. Then you lay down on your back, unsure of what he wants out of you next. In a surprising gesture, he slips down and takes you into his warm mouth. He's talented, WAY more talented than you'd expected. His hollowed cheeks only serve to make him look even hotter, and with every moment of brief eye contact you feel yourself twitch. But just as you twine your fingers into his hair, he moves back up into the missionary position, working himself back to full hardness and smirking at your annoyance.

He's clumsy, still being inexperienced at this kind of thing. But his sheer size keeps him from slipping out during the less-then-graceful thrusts, and the pressure of his groin grinding your dick is more than enough to make up for the lack of smoothness.

"Ah, ah," he breathes with each thrust, bracing himself up on his elbows while you hold him tightly around the ass with your legs. You can already feel the tension building deep in your core, and it seems like he's close too. His pace is quickening, and his breaths are getting faster as he tries not to make any noise and risk discovery.

Suddenly your peak is hitting you like a train, forcing you to arch your back while your muscles release their delicious tension around the handsome body double. He lets out a tiny gasp when you clench down on him, hips pausing and then stuttering as he finds his own climax deep inside of you.

"Oh god, mommyyyyyyyy," he moans, muffling it by grinding his face down into your neck. You can feel him twitching inside of you, still releasing even as he softens.

When he's done, he just flops, lazily rolling off of you and pulling you close for a much-needed cuddle. You're about to tell him how much you enjoyed it when a loud clang scares the shit out of both of you; staring wide-eyed as a flashlight peers down into the vent and a face identical to Tim's blinks at the messy scene in front of him.

"Uh-HUH, thought I heard some interesting noises coming from this vent," Jack triumphantly announces, standing back up and letting out a loud guffaw of truly amused laughter. "Also Timtams, come on man, you REALLY don't think I track your whereabouts with a chip? They told me you were supposed to be SMART! Anyways I gotta seal this deal, we'll discuss this tomorrow, ok kiddos?" His footsteps move away from the vent and eventually exit the room, the office door sliding back closed behind him.

Tim groans next to you, head thunking back against the hard metal.

"We should do this again sometime," you giggle; he only swears in return.

You're utterly mortified, but at the same time, it was so worth it.

After all, what's life without a little adventure?

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed ♡♡


End file.
